


Boys Will be Boys

by Baker_Street_Irregular



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baker_Street_Irregular/pseuds/Baker_Street_Irregular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different ships have a couple little ongoing games, but what can you do?  Boys will be boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd or Brit-Picked. Feel free to point out flaws, this was written in a fit of writers block on another project. It might continue if feedback is good.

Mycroft and Greg were supposed to have a date. Mycroft had finally agreed to go to the club with him. Mycroft was cranky enough being out of his three piece suit, and then, his love was stalling. His phone beeped again. _Ten more, I swear. Just ten more minutes. - G_

_I am not in the habit of being kept waiting. - MH_

_Shut it and just wait. I will make sure you are rewarded for your patience. - G_   
  
_Fine. Just come down when you can. - MH_

Finally (after another hour of silence), Mycroft got impatient. _Come on now, or I am coming up! - MH._ Not that he meant to act on that threat. For their evening out, he had agreed to “dress down”. Denim was not his fabric of choice really, and the jeans felt tight. But he was confident his DI would like them and that's what mattered. He had topped it with a button down shirt, no tie, and unbuttoned about 3 buttons. He, of all people, would not – could not – be seen in New Scotland Yard like this. 

_I dare you. Anthea said you got a new outfit, but she didn't say what. My guess? You won't come up here. Sit tight. Ten more, love. - G_

Mycroft hissed at his phone and started a timer. Ten minutes was all his love had left...Nine minutes: He took another drink of the whiskey he stocked in the back of his car...Eight minutes: He considered causing havoc in London just to lure his DI out...Seven minutes: Another drink...Six minutes: He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of going up and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration...Five minutes: He decided he was going to go up...Four minutes: One more drink...Three minutes: He stepped out of his car, and took a deep breath...Two Minutes: The lobby...One minute: The lift. _Ready or not... - MH_

And time: Mycroft slipped out of the lift attempting to go unseen. He slunk up to Lestrade's office door, slowly turned the handle, and stepped in. Greg was engrossed in his phone call, and didn't notice him at first. When he did, he made eye contact, and promptly dropped the landline from his hand. “Wh-Wh-OH!,” he stammered before retrieving the phone. “I am so sorry,” he stammered into the receiver before shooting Mycroft a dirty look, “I had an emergent interruption. I must go.” He ended the call with all the grace he could muster as Mycroft had already dissolved in a fit of giggles onto his office couch.

“Not fair, love, not fair,” Greg giggled. Mycroft kissed him, “Yes but that was fun,” he exclaimed as he walked out of the room. “I'll get you back for that,” came the playful growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before - no second pair of eyes, side project. Feel free to do whatever.

John rolled over sleepily. He slowly realized he was alone. His eyes shot open in distress, and he started at what he saw. On his partner's pillow was the ugliest plastic gnome holding a note that simply read, “You thought I forgot? Game on!” “For...fuck's...sake...” he mumbled, though he knew it was his fault.

He accidentally started it a few months ago when he was presented the tiny gnome by a child patient. It truly was an accident. The gnome was odd, and slightly disturbing looking. The good Doctor had originally chucked it onto the mantle place, but it stared at him all the same. He couldn't take it anymore when he placed the skull over it to hide it in a fit of frustration. Later that evening, when Sherlock picked the skull up to talk to it, the creepy gnome fell out, eliciting the most adorable shocked mew from the Detective who normally was so even keeled. John spent hours giggling about it as Sherlock sulked in their bedroom. Before heading to bed and not thinking at all, he threw it in the desk drawer and shut it in. It took 3 days before Sherlock accidentally uncovered it again, and the reaction caused his partner to shriek in surprise!

So it became a thing, this unnamed gnome would find ways into their everyday routine, and each partner took great delight in surprising the other. Apparently, Sherlock was bored and wanted to play...John laughed and plotted the gnome's next move!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old, same old....

_ Peek-a-boo! I see you! - ?? _

Sherlock read the message over and over, but it was from an unnamed number. Mycroft reveled in Sherlock knowing he was watching, so who else and why? He pouted on the couch. 

_ Based on what I have heard, I am glad my camera isn't in the bedroom. You and your Doctor in bed is the stuff of nightmares! - ???  _ The Detective sighed. He flipped off the empty room in protest. 

_ Mummy would be upset to see her boy acing so badly, would she not? Maybe I should tell Big Brother? - ??? _

Sherlock yelled a string of obscenities, and waited. Time passed slowly. He checked his mobile twice, then shrugged before setting a smug look on his face. 

_You are right, no audio. :-( But what else can I see? Hmmm...Let me take a look around! - ???_  

Sherlock pouted again as he stomped into the bathroom. He scrawled onto the bathroom mirror with soap “Screw You!! :-(“ As he turned to leave, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_ Such offers should be reserved for your boyfriend. - ???  _ And so the game of surveillance was had begun. Sherlock was determined...and for some reason amused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't quite decided who is texting the world's only Consulting Detective...yeah, sorry. If you have ideas, let me know, and I will see if I can make it work!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old, same old...

Lestrade was meeting the Holmes family in full for the first time. He was nervous. That was an understatement. He was incredibly nervous. Still an understatement. He was joining Mycroft at a formal family celebration, an engagement party of a distant relation, he was under the impression. He was given orders, (Yes real actual orders that made him shoot daggers at his man) to dress up. And so there he was, getting measured for a proper suit. It was tedious, he was impatient, his phone kept buzzing, and yet, he got through it and left behind a very grumpy tailor.

A few short weeks later, on the day of the event, he returned to the tailor's to pick up his new clothes. A light gray glen plaid three-piece, with an ivory shirt, a solid light blue silk tie that perfectly matched the tiny threads in his jacket and a pocket square of differing blues, with silver and gold stripes. He had carefully coordinated his belt and shoes, and even he had to admit he looked good! The waistcoat cut him perfectly at his natural waist and showed off the Detective's well earned body, even through the jacket. Oh, yes, this would make a great impression and make his man drool. Win-win. He hoped in the waiting car. Some perks of dating Mycroft were very nice.

The car stopped outside the Diogenes Club.  _ I am here. - GL_  
   
_ I know. - MH_

_Damn. I will never get used to that. - GL_

_Come up and wait? - MH  
…_

_…_

_Please? - MH_

_I hate that place. - GL_

_Pretty please? - MH_  


_The British Government is begging me to come round? How odd. I'll be up in a minute. Your office? - GL_

_I never beg. And, obviously my office. - MH_

The DI gruffed a bit at the response. But his mood changed when he realized he had his Government official right where he wanted him. He shed his overcoat in the car, despite the cold outside. He wanted nothing to obstruct the view.  
 __  
What are you doing that is making me wait? - GL  
  
 _Finishing up a meeting with an ambassador. Yes, important. - MH_  
  
 _On my way. Wait in the foyer, then? - GL_

_Again, obvious. - MH_

Lestrade headed up and sat in a wingback chair facing away from Mycroft's door. Everything but the top of his head was hidden from view. And he waited. He didn't mind waiting this time, but it did not take long. He heard the door open, and the voice he loved so much, “so we should be able to...” Gregory stood and rounded the chair. “Um, to...”, Mycroft's breath caught in his throat causing him to physically stumble and verbally stammer, “figure out a workable solution.” He squeaked the last part out. No one else would have noticed a difference in tone, but the DI knew his partner well enough to hear it clearly. “I am sorry to rush you, but my next appointment is here,” and he motioned the ambassador out of the room. As soon as the door clicked, Greg started laughing heartily, but his mate looked upset. He was quickly dragged into the inner office, and his laughter had stopped before the door clicked closed. “Myc, I am sorr-” but he was interrupted by a kiss pushing him against the wall. “It's fine, I deserved that. And I appreciate the look entirely too much,” hissed a response before his lips were under siege again.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Not funny, John. Some things should be off limits! - SH  
_

John laughed for a few moments. 

_ Said the man with no idea what off limits means! - JW _

_…_

_So you found him? Took you long enough. - JW_

_You ruined a perfectly good experiment! - SH_

John laughed on and off about it all day at surgery. Sherlock pouted all night, and even took to sleeping on the couch in protest of losing his “precious” experiment. John woke up early, and got up to have a wash. When he reached into the cupboard to get his shave soap, he instead pulled out the gnome. He grinned. Yes, this game was going to be on for a good time.


	6. Chapter 6

John and Sherlock were at the pub, discussing the latest case. It had been a long one. Three days without food or sleep was making Sherlock weak and John cranky. The case had forced them deep into the underbelly of London, and John was worried if old habits would return. They were in close proximity with all sorts of drugs during the past few days. When the Detective wasn't paying attention, he took it upon himself to check all pockets and hiding places. So far, clean. Sherlock got up to grab a couple more pints, and John found himself rifling through the coat pockets as soon as the table was empty. 

_ Your boyfriend seems to think you are going to propose. - ??? _

_He is going through your pockets...again. - ???_

_Third time today. - ???_

Sherlock wasn't even surprised. He knew there was nothing to find. But why was John going through his pockets? Did he really suspect drugs?

That night, he scribbled a note on the back of a receipt. “GO AWAY!” He planted it in his coat pocket.

The next day he was careful to leave his coat on the table at Bart's when he left the morgue. He wasn't more than two steps across the threshold when his phone buzzed.  _ Not yet, I won't. Too much fun! - ??? _ He wasn't sure if he was more impressed with John's speed in recovering the note, or his mystery friend's in responding. Either way, he smiled at the game. 


End file.
